Social networks and other services allow a user to share information with other users and also to monitor the actions of those users. More particularly, users may exchange messages with one another, specify likes or dislikes, and may identify places (e.g., restaurants, stores, etc.) that the user has previously visited or is currently visiting. For instance, while a particular user is physically located at a particular merchant, the user may indicate to other users that the user is currently visiting that merchant. The users may access this information through a central site or through notifications that are transmitted to an account or a device associated with the users. However, existing systems appear to be limited to sharing current or past locations associated with users for the purpose of informing other users of their respective whereabouts. Moreover, from these physical locations, other users may learn or infer various types of information about those users, such as user preferences, likes, dislikes, etc.